A New Mystery
by Luv harry
Summary: Read and review
1. Default Chapter Title

A New Mystery  
  
A/N: We all know that Harry Potter and Company have every year found and uncovered   
a mystery, weather its about school, Lord Voldemort, or about the death of Harry's   
parents. Well this year in their 5th year they will find a whole new mystery at Hogwarts.   
It involves a new teacher coming to their school. I wrote this story not because I wanted a   
good or bad or just normal story, just because I need a new type of story now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in bed doing his homework late at night. He was going back to   
Hogwarts tomorrow and he needed to get the rest of his homework done. He couldn't   
wait to get back to school; he couldn't wait to see his friends, Ron Weasley and   
Hermione Granger, but most of all he couldn't wait to play Quidditch. A wizard sport   
that involved 4 balls and 7 players on broomsticks. Harry was the seeker the most   
important part of the game. When the seeker caught the snitch, a small gold winged ball,   
the game ended. Harry hadn't got to play the year before, instead they had the Tri-wizard  
Tournament, which ended in Cedric Diggory's death and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
Harry felt so bad over Cedric's death he considered almost not going back to school.   
Those thought were put out his head when Dudley almost killed him when he pushed him   
down the stairs. Uncle Vernon got in the way about halfway down though. Harry got   
more excited when he thought about meeting the new DADA (defense against the dark   
arts) teacher. The occupation had seemed to be jinxed, because every year they had a   
new one and every year that teacher would quit or get cursed or something. Harry   
thought for sure that this year all he had to look forward to was Snape. So he after he   
thought that he wasn't as excited. Snape had wanted the job every year, but Hogwarts   
always seemed to get a teacher before considering Snape.  
  
Harry climbed into bed he wished he could have gone to the weasley's home for the   
rest of the summer, but Uncle Vernon would not allow it after what had happened the   
year before, the weasley's "blew up" the dursley's fire place. The Weasley's tried to get   
Harry this year, but they just couldn't get him without Uncle Vernon getting the Mugged   
police after them. Harry was so disappointed, but of course the Dursley's didn't care.  
  
Harry put down his quill; he had just finished the last essay he had to do. He put his   
things away in his trunk, all packed for tomorrow, he thought to himself. Harry lay down   
to sleep, he couldn't sleep he was too excited for tomorrow and afraid the Dursley's   
would not take him or he would die in his sleep. Finally around 2:30 A.M. he drifted in   
to an uneasy sleep. He kept have the same dream over and over, that he was standing in   
the middle of Kings Cross Station and he started to spin and the he saw himself dancing   
with a girl it was Cho Chang, Harry's crush, the she was dead, then it started spinning   
again and it started all over.  
  
Harry woke up early that morning he put on his clothes and just before he was going   
down to breakfast an owl flew in. It was Hedwig holding a letter. She dropped the letter   
on Harry's head and flew to her cage. Harry looked at the letter and recognized Sirius's   
handwriting. He read the letter it said:  
  
Harry,  
Have a good time at Hogwarts. I will contact you soon  
Sirius  
  
He went down to breakfast to find the Dursley's all ready at the table. Harry sat down   
and looked at the breakfast food and saw a grapefruit and cottage cheese, Dudley was still   
on a diet, Harry picked at his cottage cheese and then had a little grapefruit. He took is   
plate to the sink and then just as he was about to leave Uncle Vernon said,  
"So Harry who is taking you to your train today?" Harry turned around.  
"Well if its ok with you, could you take me?" Harry asked.  
"Well we have to get new smeltings uniforms for Dudley, in London, before he goes off   
to school. So I suppose that will be fine." He looked at Harry and then back o his food.  
  
Harry went up and got his things and put them in the living room just as he got down   
there and sat down, uncle Vernon came in and said,  
"Ready?"  
Harry nodded.  
They pack his trunk and things in the car and went to Kings Cross Station. They   
dropped Harry off without a word. Harry walked through the all to familiar barrier   
between platforms 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 and ¾. He saw the great scarlet steam   
engine that said Hogwarts Express on the side. He looked around and saw new students   
and the same ones he had known for 5 years now. He stopped he spotted a woman that   
look about 18 years old, she was talking to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts.  
She turned and was staring right at Harry, Dumbledore was still talking to her. She had   
bright glowing blue eyes and Bright, Bright white teeth, but those weren't the strangest   
thing about her. Nope it was that she had blue hair. Not just plain old blue hair it no, it   
was Midnight Blue. She winked at Harry and turned back to Dumbledore. Harry seemed   
to be in a trance staring at her, he was finally brought out of that trance by his friends Ron   
and Hermione's voices,  
"Harry, Harry" they said as Hermione shook him.  
"Oh hi guys" Harry said and turned to them.  
"Come on lets get our stuff on the train before it leaves." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. They found an empty compartment and put their stuff away.   
They went off the train to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley Harry looked over to where the   
girl and Dumbledore were stand and they were gone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/n 2: I will be writing another soon.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A New Mystery: part 2  
A/N: If you are going to read this story than you have to have read the first   
part. Oh yeah umm... one guy that said visit www.expage.com/simhp well I   
was not exactly sure what to do, but if you can tell me then cool and it's a   
cool site.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Harry was staring again at the spot he thought for sure they would still be   
there.  
"Harry," incame Mrs. Weasley's Voice, "Harry dear I'll see next year" she   
said and gave him a hug.   
"Bye Mrs. Weasley" Harry Said waving as they got onto the train.  
"Harry why are so spacing?" Ron asked after they got on the train.  
"I just saw this girl talking with Dumbledore, she was just weird." Harry said   
in deep thought.  
"She is probably just a new student." Hermione said looking up from he new   
history book.  
"No she looked at least 18." Harry said looking over at her, "And she had   
blue hair."  
"Oh... Well we will see I guess." She said and went back to her book.  
  
About halfway through the compartment door open and a woman with the   
cart came through. They loaded up on wizard candy. The door opened again   
a few minutes later and the girl with the blue hair came in. Harry stood up   
and stared at her. She winked at him and then she began to talk,  
"Hi I'm Aluna Wood, can I sit in here. I was sitting in a compartment with an   
annoying blonde haired kid and to bigger weirdo's." Aluna said.  
"That's would be Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Yeah you can sit here I   
guess." Harry said trying not to sound like a complete idiot.  
"Thanks you must be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."   
She said looking from Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
"Yeah how did you know, Aluna did you say?" Hermione said.  
"Oh well, my aunt works at the school she at Hogwarts she talk much of her   
work." She said Harry and the others just now noticed that Aluna had an   
American accent.  
"Are you from America?" Harry asked.   
"Well my mother is American and so I just kind of acquired the accent." She   
said looking around at them.  
"Oh, you look kind of old for a first year." Ron said.  
"Well I am not in my first year Ronny dearest." She said as she sat down   
between Harry and Ron, "I am 20 and I am a teacher at Hogwarts babe."  
Ron smiled a little. Harry smiled a little to. Hermione looked dumbfounded.  
"You're going to be a teacher, you" Hermione said.  
"Yep Hermi, that's right." She said.  
"Did you even go to Hogwarts?" Hermione said sound quite snotty.  
"Hermione don't be so rude." Ron said and Harry nodded.  
"Yes I went to Hogwarts I graduated a year before you guys came."  
"Oh I'm sorry I just thought that you were a little young to be a teacher."   
Hermione said sounding happier but still mad that Dumbledore would even   
considering hiring a person like Aluna.  
"Cool so you are going to be a teacher, what subject?" Harry asked.  
"Umm... Defense Against the Dark Arts." Aluna said.  
"Yes that means Snape isn't the teacher." Ron said.  
"Yeah I only took the job because I didn't want Snape to be a teacher in   
both subjects." She sad in a laughing way, "And because my brother isn't   
here this year"  
"Who is your brother?" Hermione said.  
"Oliver" She said and the laughed.  
"Wood, Oliver Wood." Harry said not laughing anymore.  
"Yeah Why?" She said.  
"Because he is a nice guy and stuff and so I wouldn't imagine that you   
wouldn't want him around." Harry said.  
"Yeah he is a nice guy and stuff its just that Oliver would not like his sister to   
be his teacher," she said to him starting to laugh a little "especially one with   
blue hair and an American accent and I don't play Quidditch so he is just   
weird around me, but we've got a really close relationship."   
"Oh well cool you seem pretty cool." Ron said.  
"Thanks"  
"What house were you in?" Hermione asked her.  
"Gryffindor, great house horrible Quidditch team for a long time. Now I hear   
they are pretty good." Aluna said.  
  
They talked so long that they hardly noticed that the train was slow down   
to Hogwarts. When the train finally stopped they all got off, but Aluna bid   
them goodbye and went a different way. They got into the same horseless   
carriage and they were off to the castle.  
"She is pretty cool." Harry said after a while.  
"Yeah she'll probably be one of the best DADA teacher we have had." Ron   
said.  
"I don't know you guys she seems kind of unstable." Hermione said.  
"Really Hermione you just don't like her because she seems like she won't   
be a hard ass like the rest of the teachers." Ron said.  
"Ron I didn't say that and I don't think that, I just think she is too young.   
You guys just don't see that because you can't see what I see in teachers."   
She said.  
  
They rode the rest of the way to the castle in silence. When they go to the   
castle they went to the great hall and had the sorting feast. Then Dumbledore   
stood and spoke.  
"Hello everyone welcome back and to Hogwarts. Its great to see you all here.   
A few rules and announcements before eat. As you will see there is a new   
face at our staff table." Aluna stood up Fred, George, and Lee Stood up   
cheered and hooted, Aluna looked t them smiled and put a finger to her lips   
jestering for them to be quite.  
"This is Professor Aluna Wood she is your DADA teacher this year."  
"Hi, I am looking forward to teaching the lot of you." Everyone stared at   
Aluna, she just smiled at them.  
"All first year students are not allowed broomsticks. Students as most of   
you know the forbidden forest is off-limits to all students." Dumbledore said,   
"And now with out further ado let the feast begin."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I know the name Aluna is weird but I wanted something night like so I   
was watching a sleeping pill commercial and the pill was Alluna so I just   
thought that was good. I'll write the next part soon. This part isn't that  
good but I guess you'll just have to review.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A New Mystery: Part Three  
  
A/N: to even understand the concept of this story you will have to read the first and   
second parts. The second part is really sucky but you still have to read it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the golden plates began to pile up with food. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate to   
their hearts content and then the food disappeared and up came desert. They all ate a   
little bit and then the great hall became quite as the desert disappeared and Dumbledore   
stood up and spoke again.  
"Well tomorrow is the start of classes, so if you have all ate enough your prefects will   
take you to your Common Room."  
Everyone filed out of the great hall behind his or her Prefect to the common room.   
They got their schedules and they said,   
Potions- Gryffindor, Slytherin  
Transfiguration-Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Divination- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
History of Magic- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- Gryffindor, Slytherin  
Herbolgy- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Care of Magical Creatures- Gryffindor, Slytherin  
  
Harry looked over his again and again.  
"Three periods with Slytherin and one of them DADA. Can you believe that?!" Ron said   
sound oh so outraged.   
"It's all right Ron clam down its not like we have had classes with them before."   
Hermione said.  
"Yeah but we have potions with them again and that's so bad because of Snape and   
DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. Two of our greatest classes." Ron said.  
"I am going to bed good night." Harry said.  
"Wait up." Ron said, and followed Harry. Hermione went up to her own dormitory for   
bed.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and could tell it was too early to be awake. He   
checked his watch (he fixed it by magic) and saw that it was 5:30, and he could hear   
something in the Common Room. "Who would be up at this time of the morning classes   
don't start in till 7:50" He said to himself. He got up and put on his slippers. He went   
down to the common room. Just as he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks.   
He saw a man he recognized as Sirius Black and he was talking to Aluna.   
  
Harry was amazed that Sirius hadn't told him he was coming. All the same he   
watched them. They were talking at very low whispers so Harry couldn't hear them at   
all. After about 5 minutes Aluna said something that looked remarkably like good-bye   
and she gave Sirius a quick hug. Sirius must have thrown Floo-Powder in the fire,   
because next thing Harry knew he was gone. Aluna looked over to Harry and winked at   
him. She then walked out the portrait hole Harry could hear Ron coming down the stairs.   
Harry stared at the spot where Aluna had been. Then Ron came and shook him out of it.  
"Harry, Harry come on get ready its almost time for breakfast." Ron said.   
"What oh ok." Harry said and they went back to the dormitory. Harry hadn't realized it   
but he had been sitting there for an hour.   
  
When they were on their way to breakfast Harry told them what happened that   
morning.  
"Really, you are kidding right." Hermione said.  
"Why was Sirius here with out telling you?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know what I really want to know is what were they talking about with out me   
knowing."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Sorry I would have gone on but I am having friends over so I will just put more in   
the next part.   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A New Mystery: Part Four   
A/N: Read and Review or I suggest just don't read. If you're going to read you have to read the 1st 2nd and 3rd parts. I hope you like this one I apologize for the last one it wasn't that good I'll do better this time I promise.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Harry don't worry too much just send Sirius a letter ask him what he was doing here." Ron said sensibly.  
"Yeah but Sirius would be mad I was spying on him. No I am just going to ask Aluna." Harry said.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around at all the first years they looked like they had just seen a live scarecrow coming to kill them. Harry wonder if that was what they were like when they first came to school. Harry looked at his schedule, Potions with Slytherin first. Harry couldn't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts he wanted to talk to Aluna.  
  
He went to Potions with Hermione and Ron, down to the dungeons. Potions was usual Snape being the normal Crabby guy that he is and Malfoy was being his normal ruddy self. Snape hadn't changed at all still sour because he didn't make the DADA position and he was just as ugly with his greasy black hair that hadn't been washed in years and his long crooked nose. Harry got out of Potions and went to Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. It was normal transfiguration Professor Mcgonagall seemed a little more laid back than before.   
  
After transfiguration was Divination with Hufflepuff. Professor Trelawney had of course as soon as Harry sat down predicted his death. She had every year since their 3rd year and every year she had been wrong. All she was was a weird looking bug woman who had nothing else to do, but predict her students' deaths. So Harry paid no attention. After Divination they had History of Magic with Hufflepuff again and the lesson was quite normal, boring. Professor Binns a ghost who was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books to even begin to see eye to eye with the class. After History of Magic Finally was Defense Against the Dark Arts the only thing was it was with Slytherin. Aluna had very interesting things to say so told them of things that she had seen and heard of. She told stories that kept the kids on the edge of their seats. Finally class was over. And Harry got to talk to Aluna.  
"Professor?" Harry said.  
"Aluna Harry my dear call me Aluna. If this is regarding what you saw this morning please don't ask, you'll find out soon enough." Aluna said in her strange American accent.  
"But..." Harry said, but he was too slow.  
"No buts Harry no buts just come to my office this weekend and I'll tell you then." Aluna said her eyes flashing even brighter than her teeth. She winked at Harry again and waved him out of the classroom.  
  
Harry went to Herbolgy next with Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout was her normal chipper self. She taught them about a plant called the Rufinder it could find anything you want you just had to tell it what, if it was raised right. Last they had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Harry got to say hi to Hagrid, Malfoy was going on about how stupid watching ansleytalnguter an animal that ate everything it could see so they had to cover up its eyes so you could contain it. After that they went back to the common room before dinner.  
  
Harry told Hermione and Ron, because he hadn't had the chance to before, about what Aluna said to him. Ron just sat mouth open and Hermione said  
"Utter Nonsense."   
"What so utter nonsense about it?" Harry asked.   
"Harry don't you get it that just gives her time to thing up a logical explanation." She said.  
"Hermione don't be stupid maybe it just easier for her to do it then." Ron said his mouth was closed again.  
"You guys who cares what the reason is I am just going to go and believe what she says and that's my choice not yours." Harry said trying to save the to a nasty argument. The two gave kind of a silent agreement. They all walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Ron and Hermione shooting each other worried-about-Harry glances.  
  
They got to the great hall early. They sat down Harry looked up to the staff table and saw Aluna and Professor Mcgonagall missing. Harry could have died he looked over to Hermione and pointed up to the spots, but now Mcgonagall and Aluna were there. Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy.  
"Harry, what?" Hermione asked very puzzled.  
"nothing I just thought I saw something, but I really didn't." Harry said.  
"Alright whatever." Hermione said and she shrugged.  
  
Hermione wasn't the puzzled one it was Harry. He was absoultly sure that they weren't there he had been staring at the spot for at least 5 minutes. How did they get back? Harry needed to know these types of things, but he dicided to leave well enough alone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: now review it and wait for the next one.  



End file.
